


"Hey, you"

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, anyway, emotional smut, good god my summaries are fucking shit, it's just soft smut, it's like my aesthetic, now to study biochem for exactly 25 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Soft words and soft touches over the city lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd probs kill to get out of this biochem exam and write smut for the rest of my life.

Lena stands on her balcony. The night air is cool, relaxing. She doesn't think about a visit from a certain reporter dressed as a caped crusader. She knows that if Kara flies by, and Lena is standing at her railing, Kara always stops.  
  
But she tries not to think about that.  
  
She's halfway through her second tumbler of whiskey before she hears Jess call out to her. Honestly, that woman, she'd told her to go home hours ago. But Jess doesn't stick around long enough for Lena to remind her of that, she just ducks back out after letting Kara in.  
  
It's not the persona that Lena expected, but she certainly doesn't mind. She was expecting a quick reprimand about staying late and a nice view of that cape fluttering away from her. Of course she'll take Kara and all the time she'll give her over that interaction.  
  
Kara doesn't say anything as she joins Lena against the railing. Maybe because it's so quiet, a breeze from the bay pushing most of the noise away, or maybe she just doesn't have anything to say.  
  
Then why would she be here with Lena? It's a good question, but not one Lena will ever ask.  
  
She shivers, the continuous breeze chilling at this time of night. Kara slips around to her other side, blocking the wind, and leans against her. She's warm and Lena doesn't bother to hold back her sigh of contentment.  
  
She sips her whiskey and Kara breathes and it's quiet and gentle on the Luthor balcony.  
  
"Can I get a hug?"  
  
Lena barely catches the words, too caught up in soft skin and a warm tonic to pay attention to her ears. Her reply is immediate though, "Always." And perhaps that should concern her, but it doesn't, not here.  
  
Kara's arm slips around her waist and Lena turns into her, all but tossing her tumbler precariously onto the railing to free her hands. She slips them around Kara's ribcage to rest on her upper back. Both of Kara's arms sit around her waist.  
  
This doesn't feel like a hug, it feels like an embrace. Kara rests the side of her head on Lena's shoulder and tucks her face against Lena's neck. Kara isn't letting go anytime soon and Lena just pulls her a little closer.  
  
Now Lena is warm, all the way to her toes. She'll blame it on the alcohol in the morning, but right now Kara's hair is in reach of her fingers. Those strands are just as soft as she'd imagined and Kara sighs against her neck.  
  
Her heartbeat flutters and Lena has to wonder on the best ways to control one's own circulatory system. That sort of reaction wouldn't give her away to anyone else, she even keeps her hands steady, but Kara is pressed right above her heart, there's nothing she can't hear.  
  
And Kara pulls away, but doesn't move her hands and that has to be a good sign because Lena can't see any revulsion on her face. But she drops her hands from Kara's hair nonetheless and waits for her judgment.  
  
The judgment comes in the form of lips tentatively brushing hers, asking for permission. She's wanted this long enough that her knees nearly give out, the tremor she feels pushing her to curl her fingers into Kara's shirt, holding herself up.  
  
And that must be permission enough because Kara switches from tentative to searching. The change in pressure causes Lena to gasp and Kara's tongue finds Lena's bottom lip. She's pretty sure her knees really do give out this time.  
  
But she doesn't fall, she gets pulled in closer and a hand slips up her back to cradle the base of her skull. When Kara's tongue slides into her mouth to flick across her own, Lena groans. She can feel Kara's nails scraping against her scalp, Kara's fingers tightening on her hip.  
  
She shudders again, she can't help it, this is the warmth she craved for so long and she will wrap herself in it for as long as Kara will stay. Her leg hooks over Kara's hip because she doesn't seem to have control of her body anymore.  
  
Kara nips at her lip and Lena doesn't want control anymore.  
  
The hand at her hip shifts down to her ass and gently tugs her up until she can comfortably wrap her legs around Kara's waist.  
  
Lena's seen Kara hold buses in the air and save entire buildings full of people, but by far the most heroic thing Kara's ever done is keep her lips pressed to Lena's.  
  
Her nails dig into Kara's arms and she arches her back and Kara hums before sucking on her tongue. When she's sat on the balcony railing is when she knows she's truly gone. She feels no fear because she'd jump from any building, any height, just to get an excuse to land back in these arms.  
  
Warm fingers drag down to her skirt, slowly pulling the material up, and Lena tugs at Kara's hair, forcing her closer. She can feel her heartbeat in her very fingers and her kisses turn absolutely desperate. She can't seem to drink enough of Kara in.  
  
Those fingers knead into her thighs and Lena tightens her legs around Kara's waist.  
  
Her lungs ache, she can't draw enough breath through her nose, but can't bring herself to care. She gasps every time their lips slip, every time Kara angles to catch her jaw, and she wraps both palms over Kara's cheeks to hold their kisses steady.  
  
Kara's palm cups her core and she finally has to pull away for air. She drags the molecules into her lungs and she is on fire. Tears sting at her eyes and she's pushing her hips down just to feel a little more, anything before this is taken away from her.  
  
Kara laves her tongue up Lena's neck and shifts her palm until she can shimmy under the black panties Lena'd chosen that morning. Lena doesn't know how wet she is, but Kara pushes into her easily enough that she must be soaked.  
  
The thumb resting on her clit sends a shock up Lena's spine fast enough to curl her over Kara. She draws Kara's jaw even tighter against her throat and strangles out the second word she's spoken that night.  
  
"Kara"  
  
Maybe there's something in her voice, but Kara thrusts into her and Lena loses herself to the touches again. The slow, steady thrusts and twists of Kara's fingers inside her, the swirl of the thumb over her clit, the mouth still sucking bruises onto her throat. She rocks forward with each thrust, seeking the relief to all the pressure building inside her, and Kara starts to flutter her fingers.  
  
There's so much strength hidden away in every one of Kara's muscles, all controlled so delicately, and Lena can't help but wonder at this woman who fell from the stars. She can't help but wonder at how gently she strokes Lena, kisses Lena, leaves marks shattered across Lena.  
  
Kara bites down on the junction between her neck and shoulder and she cries out, tosses her head back at the clenching in her stomach. Another thrust, another jolt, another nip, Lena's mind skips.  
  
She presses down into Kara's palm, clenching her teeth against the gasps tumbling from her throat, and Kara flicks her thumb to rest directly on Lena's clit. She jerks and her heels dig into Kara's back, the tightness in her muscles nearly excruciating before Kara's next thrust has her head whipping back.  
  
She arches back, bares her torso, neck, heart, everything to Kara while the impulses rush from her core to every part of her body. Her muscles cry out and another torturous push of fingers against her walls nearly draws Lena from consciousness.

* * *

  
  
She blinks at the moon, a deep breath finally rushing into her lungs, and twitches her body back into awareness. A warm hand holds at her back, where her spine fans out to form ribs. Her head lays back against her own neck, another deep breath filters into her throat.  
  
Lena blinks again and curls herself upright on the railing. The first thing she sees are eyes of blue watching her with something she can only describe as wonder.  
  
"Hey, you"  
  
The words are nearly lost on the breeze and Lena feels a smile curling at her lips. She hasn't felt this content, this safe, in a long, long time.  
  
"Hey, you"


End file.
